Fox in the Moon
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Naruto is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, can Naruto find his family and stop a threat that had not only destroyed his home but also the lives of so many others? Story better then the Summary, enjoy.


Okay so this story was more or less a request, why I got a request when there are so many better writers out there I don't really know. Anyways as you can guess it's a Naruto/Sailor Moon Crossover story. Now the Idea behind this story is that Naruto, his family and friends live during the same time as Queen Serenity and her court. Also known as the Silver Millennium.

However is the catch Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity will be titles only, In the Silver Millennium Princess Serenity's real name will be Serena, sound familiar it should it's her English dubbed name from the Anime. Her rebirth name will be Usagi Tsukino, and again just like in the English version of the Manga.

Queen Serenity's real name will be, well you'll find out in a few minutes. Now other thing that you should know is that Naruto and Serena are twins, Naruto is the youngest of the two. (They had a fight in the womb and Naruto lost.)

I think that's it, oh wait no there's more. While reading the prologue please keep in mind that this takes place eighteen years before the fall of the Queendom. (Serenity's court will be called Queendom as oppose to kingdom.) One last thing, The Bijuu (or Biju however you want to spell It.) will be in the story but not as you know them, they will have both a human form and a beast form, this will give the Scouts (or Senshis again your choice in what you want to call them.) some trouble later on.

One final not being that this will not be a Naruto/Hinata story, as a matter of fact, no one other than Naruto will be reborn. Don't ask me why, although I think some might be reborn just for the fun of it. That being said I hope that you like the story, and some of the (hopefully) fresh Idea's that I bring along with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Fox in the Moon  
Prologue: The Fall

**Lunar Palace  
**it was a time that was known as the Silver Millennium, it was also the only time where peace has ruled over the entire Milky Way galaxy. All nine planets of the system had life and were very happy, on the moon of the third planet a young queen had just given birth to twins.

The queen held each child in her arms lovingly, however she knew that she had to let one go. You see the father of the children was from Terra, the third planet that she was guarding, guiding the planet to peace. It was a known fact that the people of the Moon kingdom and the people of Terra could not meet, as it was forbidden.

The Young queen ignored this fact and with the use of her magic she became a young red haired woman and went down to Terra in hopes to walk in its beauty. It was there that she had met and fallen in love with a young man with blond hair, the same hair color as her newly born son.

The two could never marry because of the law, however they had loved each other very much, and in their hearts they became one. When the young queen had told the young man who she was he had replied. "My beautiful Queen I had known since the day we meet." That night the two had shared a bed for the first time. That night their children were conceived.

It was hard for the young queen and only her closes friends were told the truth. Now here she lay in her bed holding her two children, silently crying because she had to separate the two of them. The son, who was the youngest of the two by a few minutes would be taken to his father, there his would be raised as a warrior in the village that he runs.

The Daughter, the young princess and the eldest of the two would be staying with her, where she would study to be a princess and one day take over as Queen of the Moon. The young queen had name her son Naruto, and the Daughter Serena. The daughter though was given the title of Princess Serenity though, and would most likely be called that though out her life.

"My queen." A voice broke her thoughts as she looked up. "Your husband is here to see you." The young queen smiled, as the young woman moved to the side, a young man about twenty had walked in, he wore a hooded white cloak that had covered his face and clothing of dark blue. He wore no weapons that she could see, however he had carried himself like the warrior that he was.

"Hello, Kushina." Again the young queen smiled. He had always called her that, a name that she had made up as she walked the grounds on Terra. "Hello to you to, Minato." Minato sat down next to on the bed and looked at the two children that his beloved held. "They look so much like you." Kushina blinked at him.

"Honey, your son looks more like you than me." Kushina held out her son to his father, who had gentle taken him in his arms. The little one made no nose as his father held him. Tuff of blond seen and Minato was sure that the little one well have blue eyes, just like him as he grows. However there was something that did not make sense to him.

On the each of the baby's cheeks, there were three whiskers like birthmarks. Neither the Queen nor the young man could explain it. The young princess had shown no sign of having them. "Would you like for me to stay a little while longer my love?" Minato had asked. Kushina wouldn't have it any other way, sadly though it would have been too risky, the time fame between Terra and her moon was going to close and the next time it would open was several days from now.

"I would love nothing more than for you to stay." Kushina said. "Sadly the time frame would not allow for that." Kushina had tears in her eyes. For the two had known that this day would come, a day that the two of them had to say good-bye to each other. Minato stood up with his son, and looked at his beloved in the eyes. "Kushina Uzumaki, Queen Serenity of the moon, you will forever be in my heart, for you truly are my one true love and my soul mate, I will forever love you."

There were tears in both of their eyes as Minato had kissed Kushina one last time. When he left Kushina, Queen of the moon was left crying with her new born daughter as the man that she loved from so long had said his final good-bye, unknown to her that Minato himself was also crying.

**The Kingdom of Terra  
sixteen years later**

Over the years, Minato who was the leader of a village called Konoha had started training his son to be a great warrior, he taught him to never give up when it looked like there was no hope. Naruto was well loved in the village and when he had shown talent in the inner power know as chakra things had turned for the better.

When word of Naruto's talent had reached the Kingdom of Terra the King had invited Naruto to join in training to be a guard to his son, Prince Endymion. Naruto accepted. "I my love Konoha, but I want to see the rest of the world." Minato had no choice and together Minato went with his son.

King Endymion had welcomed the both and while it seemed that Naruto and the young prince was getting along the truth being that Naruto couldn't stand Endymion, he reminded Naruto too much of his friend Sasuke back in Konoha. While the prince was friendly to everyone when there were people around, however it was a different Story altogether he there was no one around.

Naruto had trained hard and quickly grew in the ranks during his training and his career as a royal guard. However Naruto had to train with four other people, which like him had shown to have great skills. Each one had shown that they were just as good if not better to guard the young prince. However it was Naruto that had shown the greatest of all loyalties.

On more than one occasion a young girl, maybe the same age as Naruto had come down to earth. She had beautiful sliver hair and the moment he saw the crescent moon on her forehead he had known who she was. "Hello Princess Serena." Naruto said, this had startled the young teen. "Prince Endymion is waiting for you in the Rose garden, this way." For months now Princess Serena has been coming down to the planet, Naruto had known why because she had once told him that she had wanted to see the beauty of the planet.

However Much like the Prince and Princess Naruto to had fallen in love with someone. She was the princess of the planet Mars and was once of Princess Serena's guards. To Naruto she was more beautiful than the princess. She had long black hair and her eyes were the most beautiful part of her. However he had kept away from her in hopes that the Prince and Princess could be alone.

Naruto would often use one of his many chakra moves to throw off the Princess guards. The move was known and Shadow clones, Naruto would make copies of himself and then they would transform into the prince and the Princess throwing off the other three members of the Princess guardians.

"Hello Princess of Mars." Naruto said from behind her, again, thanks to Naruto training in both his village and at the Palace of the Terra Sailor Mars did not hear him coming. This caused the young woman to jump and pretty much attack the young man who would do nothing but block her moves.

Over time as The Prince and Princess would meet so to would Naruto and Mars. Mars at first didn't trust Naruto, but she had grown to love him, just as she had loved her Princess. However there peace and love would be tested.

**Moon Kingdom  
Luna Palace  
Two years later…**

Two years, two wonderful years that Prince Endymion and Naruto have been in love with their girlfriends, it was Prince Endymion who had gone to the Moon Kingdom to ask Princess Serena hand in Marriage, claiming that the Law that had forbidden the two kingdoms from joining.

"My Queen, I have fallen in love with your daughter, and she too has fallen in love with me." The Young Prince said. "Would you deny your daughter to be happy?" Queen Serenity looked at both her daughter and the young man who was kneeling before her.

Eighteen years have passed since she had to give up her happiness for the sake of her kingdom. She could not nor could she deny her Daughter her happiness. She turned to the young blond hair man that was standing next to the Prince of Terra. However he was not looking at her but at one of her Sailor Guards. _It seems that our children are more like us then we had hoped._ Queen Serenity had thought.

"Prince Endymion, You have come before me, knowing that it is forbidden to do so." The Queen said. "You have come before me to ask for my daughter's hand in a union of marriage, knowing once again that it is forbidden." At this the queen stood up and had walked to her daughter, taking her by her hands and leading her to the young Prince.

"I cannot nor do I wish to ever keep two lovers apart from each other." She places her daughters hand into the prince's hands. "As of today, the law that has forbidden us from ever knowing the beauty of Terra is here by abolished." Cheers could have been heard from all over the palace.

Naruto who could barely stand it ran over to the Princess of Mars, and had given her the most passionate kiss that he had ever given her, just as Princess Serena and Prince Endymion had done the same. As her son and daughter embraced the ones that they love, Kushina had placed her hand on a locket, a locket that Minato had given her. _At least our Children can finally be happy._

**A Few months later  
Luna Palace…**

"What!" The queen had yelled out. A Young woman with long flowing hair was kneeling before her. "I'm sorry my queen but there seems to be something going on down on Terra." The reports have been coming in fast, something or more like it someone had started a war on Terra.

The royal family was barely holding its own against people that they have sworn to protect. Worst yet, the village of Konoha, the very same village that her Beloved had lived in was destroyed. Attacked by what looked like a giant nine tailed fox.

Nine other villages where also destroyed by what had looked like animals as well, all of them had a certain numbers of tails as well. "I want the Senshis down there to help anyone that needs it. I want those demons destroyed!" The queen had ordered. "Also send in the Royal Guardians, They can help the Senshis."

The young woman before her had her eyes widen. The Royal Guardians were known as the Male versions of the Senshis, each one coming from the nine planets, the young man Naruto was the royal guardian of Terra, as well as the Guard for Prince Endymion. "My queen, Guardian Naruto is already in the middle of the fighting, I shall call for the others as well." With that the young woman left.

**Luna Palace  
Several days later…**

"No!" Naruto had yelled out as he had watched one of his friends get stabbed from behind. He ran to his fallen friend and checked on his ruins. "Hey Kiba, come on open your eyes." But the young man was already gone. "Son of a…" Naruto stood up and with sword in hand had cut down the monster that had killed one of his friends.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto had yelled out and in a puff of smoke over a thousand clones of the young man had filled the field of battle. _How the hell did this happen?_ Naruto had thought to himself. Several days ago, the other four guards that wore assigned to guard the prince had attacked the palace and Endymion himself, not only thought but his home village of Konoha was destroyed, killing all but the lucky few that had lived.

To make matters worse a woman with strong magical powers had taken control of several others; Sasuke Uchiha who was once a friend to Naruto had attacked him Naruto had defended himself. "We will meet again Naruto, when I kill the one that you love." Naruto, Prince Endymion and Several survivors from the Konoha military had known what that had meant.

The next target for the new born Dark Kingdom was the moon.

So here he was, fighting long side moon kingdom warriors, the royal guardians and the Senshis. Trying desperately to safe a Kingdom and her people. Only they were losing and badly. "Well, well, well." A voice said from behind. "You have grown stronger." Naruto turned around and what he had seen made his blood run cold.

Standing behind him was Sasuke Uchiha, one of Naruto's best friends. However it was what he was holding that made his blood run cold. In his hands was Sailor Mars. Her clothing was torn and he could see that she was bleeding in several places. "Let her go Sasuke!' Naruto yelled. The Young man before him smiled. "Sure." He said, then he had let her go, but not before he ran his katana through Sailor Mars's back. "No!" Naruto yelled out.

He had run to Mars just before she had fallen to the ground. Blood was running down his hands as he held her. Naruto knew that she was already gone he could see it in her eyes, after laying her down he had reached over and closed the same eyes that he had loved so much. "You'll pay for that." Naruto said as he stood up, not knowing or seeing that his forehead was glowing, a crescent moon had appeared on his forehead, Naruto held out his hand and a glowing blue sphere had appeared. "You traitor!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Sasuke slamming his hand into him. Naruto's arms had gone through Sasuke's chest, however Sasuke hand had also gone though Naruto's chest as well.

Sasuke was dead before he had hit the ground, Naruto however was still alive but not for long, he could see that the moon kingdom was losing and losing badly, it was over the silver millennium was done. He had never known his mother; his father had died when Konoha was destroyed by that fox monster, the same fox monster that was also destroying the Palace now.

He looked over at Sailor Mars, wishing that he could hold her one last time, tell her how much that he had loved her, maybe have started a family with her as well. When he had heard the fighting stop he somehow knew that the Queen had used her powers to either kill the Dark kingdom or banished them, he wasn't too sure.

As he slowly slipped away he could see Queen Serenity walking over to him. She gently picked him up and held him like she had done when he was just a new born. "I'm sorry my son." Naruto would have said something but he couldn't. "Know that you as well as your sister will be reborn so that the two of you can have a happier life." His mother had said.

He had closed his eyes just as the queen had used the last of her powers to send not only her children but their friends as well. The last thing that Naruto had ever seen was a blinding white light, and then everything had gone black.

To be continued…

Well there you go. The first chapter of my first Sailor Moon and Naruto crossover. Tell me what you think. In case yu didn't figure it out this will be a Naruto/Sailor Mars pairing and then you gone the canon pairing for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

I was thinking of adding some of the other guys from Naruto so that the other Scouts or Senshis wouldn't be left in the dark. So tell me your thoughts, and Sasuke will be returning as the Bad guy once more.

So here's the Pairings.  
Naruto x Raye  
Usagi x Mamoru  
Ami x?  
Mikoto x?  
Minako x?

I'll take a vote on who should be with whom. Gaara is in the group but no one older then sixteen. I plan on have Mamoru be a little younger than his canon counter-part, I don't like the whole older than his lover part anyways.

So I hope that you enjoyed the first part of the story. In the next part we are thrown into the future where Naruto meets Usagi, and her friends as he joins her high School, with a pervert Grandfather and a strict grandmother can Naruto get through School without going nuts?

You'll have to wait and find out Next time in The Fox in the Moon.


End file.
